


They Also Serve

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Houses of Healing, Pelennor Fields, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: A woman works through the long night.





	They Also Serve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



Meldis had not wanted to stay behind. She knew her duty, however. She had no young children, no aged parents, and her husband was off at war. So when volunteers were asked for, she stepped forward.

Now, though, she has forgotten all her reluctance. There is no room for hesitation this night. The wounded stream in, stretcher after stretcher of men crying out in pain, bones broken, skin slashed open, arrows buried in muscle, looking to her to soothe them.

Her hands move rapidly as if of their own accord. She works through the long night, and hopes for dawn.


End file.
